Estaciones
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha, saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro, y no se cansaran de decírselos. Colección de cuatro pequeños drabbles basados en las estaciones.
1. Invierno

**Estaciones por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Invierno**

El frío en las manos de la chica de pelo azabache hace que ella las resguarde dentro de su abrigadora chaqueta. Dirige su vista hacía el chico de pelo plateado que se encuentra delante de ella; toma un poco de la nieve que hay en el suelo mientras juega con esa sustancia fría y algo moldeable.

Ella sonríe.

Le da forma de una pequeña pelota de tenis, lanzándola de arriba abajo con una mirada arrogante. El chico frente a ella la observa confundido, escupiendo —literalmente— su típico _«¡Khe!» _

Ella sonríe aún más.

La chica musita un _«Corre»_ de advertencia, y el chico solo puede ladear la cabeza en señal de confusión, antes de que ella lance la pequeña masa fría que tiene entre las manos.

Ella empieza a correr divertida mientras el chico la persigue por detrás tratando de lanzarle una gran bola de nieve. La chica cae en el suelo agarrándose el estómago tratando de aguantarse las risas que amenazan con salirse de sus labios.

—Me las vas a pagar, Kagome —amenaza el chico de pelo plateado.

—Ya veremos, Inuyasha. Ya veremos —finaliza diciendo la chica, mientras corre nuevamente.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Y felices navidades.

Como ya pueden ver, esta historia estará dividida en cuatro Drabbles, cada uno con una de las cuatro estaciones. Y la pareja protagonista serán nuestro queridos Inuyasha y Kagome, éste será mi regalo de navidad, que espero les guste. El próximo drabble lo subiré mañana. Espero me dejen comentarios para saber si les gustó. Nos estamos leyendo.

"_Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores_


	2. Verano

**Estaciones por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi

**Verano**

* * *

La cálida brisa de verano le roza suavemente el rostro a la joven de cabellos azabaches. Ella acomoda su sombrero ante la casi caída de éste. La brisa hace que su vestido se levante a lo que ella cruza sus brazos.

Se queda observando embelesada el sol radiante y brillante que le llega al rostro. El sonido de las olas rompiendo el firmamento capta su atención, se dirige a paso lento y decidido a la orilla del mar. Al llegar allí, se quita los zapatos y mete de lleno sus pies en el agua fría haciéndola despertar de su ensoñación.

Camina de un lado a otro en el mar, sale de la orilla recogiendo sus cosas, dándose cuenta de que ya es tarde y su familia la espera. Antes de irse, voltea una vez más a admirar las olas que van y vienen; y con ellas, la promesa de volver a ver algún día, al hanyō que amó.


	3. Otoño

**Estaciones por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi

**Otoño**

* * *

Hojas amarrillas, naranjas, y rojas oscuras, caen formando una rayuela en el suelo. La chica de pelo azabache las reúne todas en una pila, las amontona para que estás formen una pequeña montaña y luego salta en ellas. Las hojas se dispersan rebeldes mientras juegan con el viento. Vuelan de arriba abajo hasta desaparecer por el horizonte o caer en el suelo.

—No entiendo porque es divertido saltar en un montón de hojas.

Exclama un chico de pelo plateado frente a la azabache.

—No lo entiendes porque nunca los has intentado.

Responde ella.

— ¡Tonterías!

Bufa por lo bajo el chico.

Ella solo niega divertida, se sitúa detrás de él y sin previo aviso lo empuja hacia una nueva pila de hojas; ellas vuelan por todos lados enredándose en el pelo del hanyō que intenta quitárselas sin conseguirlo.

— ¿Lo ves? Si es divertido.

Dice la chica antes de saltar a otra pila de hojas entre risas.


	4. Primavera

**Estaciones por Angie Friki Black.**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Primavera.**

* * *

Las flores de tantos colores y aromas inimaginables, se abren camino a Kagome. Ella se inclina suavemente pasando suavemente sus dedos por cada una de ellas. El Inuyasha detrás de ella, gruñe por lo bajo.

Ella lo ignora.

Abriéndose paso entre aquél exótico jardín se dirige curiosa hacia una pequeña flor que parece tan solitaria y frágil. Algo dentro de ella se remueve. Recuerda muy bien qué al empezar él viaja con Inuyasha, se sentía igual.

Sentía que no encajaba en ningún sitio. Frágil, pequeña y sola.

Negó con su cabeza suavemente.

Con el tiempo aprendió muy bien a valorarse y al fin podía decir con toda la seguridad del mundo, que pertenecía a un lugar, al fin podía decir que tenía un sitio al cual llamar hogar.

_«Hogar»_

Las palabras se repitieron en su mente.

Por qué sí.

Su hogar estaba allí, en la época feudal. Junto con Inuyasha y el pequeño fruto que ahora yacía dentro de su vientre.

Tomó entre sus manos un poco de agua vertiéndola sobre la flor. Mientras daba la vuelta oliendo el perfume de la primavera, trayendo el olor de un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, aquí llegamos al fin de esta seria de pequeños drabbles. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, idas a favs y follows.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

"_Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"_


End file.
